Various types of fraud may involve more than one fraudulent action. For example, scalable fraud may involve multiple fraudulent actions by one or more persons, possibly initiated by a group of persons. In some instances, scalable fraud may involve sophisticated fraudsters, such as professional fraudsters with much knowledge of the targeted systems. These fraudsters may spend significant amounts of time and resources to plan their attacks on the targeted systems. Further, these fraudsters may know how to avoid various types of fraud detection mechanisms, particularly by evading or circumventing the mechanisms through the use of technology. In some instances, such fraudsters may also utilize such technologies to hide their “tracks” so as to deploy their actions without being detected. Under various such circumstances, scalable fraud may involve technologies that deploy various types of actions that are repeatable time and time again.
In some instances, scalable fraud may not be monetized immediately. In some instances, scalable fraud may be monetized over periods of time, possibly longer periods of time, ranging from a number months to possibly a number of years. As such, scalable fraud may involve deploying various types of actions or schemes over such periods of time without being detected. Further, scalable fraud may not be monetized directly by the fraudster deploying such actions. For example, there may be a number of intermediate entities involved such that the fraudsters deploying the actions remain unrecognized and undetected.
Scalable frauds may damage the targeted systems that extend beyond financial losses. For example, scalable fraud may create a large number of anomalies in the system data, possibly making the data unreliable. As such, various entities authorized to access the data may face difficulties in researching and analyzing the data, possibly based on various uncertainties associated with the integrity of the data being compromised from the scalable fraud. As described, there is much need for technological improvements in various aspects of computer technology in the realm of computer networks and particularly with systems with susceptibilities to various forms of fraud.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description herein. It should be appreciated that reference numerals may be used to illustrate various elements and features provided in the figures. The figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of any limitation.